


Like a Love Song

by Flavortext



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Continuation of that conversation, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavortext/pseuds/Flavortext
Summary: A little continuation of Jester and Beau’s conversation...yall know whats up





	Like a Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone with a migraine and I still have it so editing is. Minimal, sorry!!!

Jester is sitting up in bed when Beau returns blearily to the room. She has a book  open in her lap, but snaps it shut as Beau slips through the door. 

 

“Hi Beau!” She chirps, voice a little strained in a way that even Beau’s sleepy brain picks up on.

“Hey, Jes. Which one is that?” Beau sits on the edge of the bed, fishing her hand wraps from where they’ve been discarded on the floor and starting to methodically wind them around her fingers. Jester sighs and sets the book down on the blankets beside her.

“The Salty Sea. I was thinking... about last night.” She sound small and awkward, and Beau pauses in her motions to look over her shoulder at the tiefling, shrunken in on herself with the blankets tangles around her legs. Jester’s tail swishes anxiously and she snaps a hand out to hold it still.

“Oh.” Beau worries her lip between her teeth and then sets the strips of cloth down, rotating to face Jester. “You know those books- they’re a parody of the real thing. They’re hot and sometimes warm and fuzzy, but real life is...messier.” 

“Have you ever been in love, Beau?” Jester asks, because of course she does. Beau thinks about lying. She doesn’t.

“I think I have, yeah.” Beau gives a half-hearted smile. Jester brightens.

“Who, Beau?!” She leans forward, still hugging her knees but excited about the turn of the conversation away from her. 

“Oh, you know,” Beau waves her hand, internally screaming but forcing herself to keep her cool. “She’d never feel the same, I’m resigned.” Jester frowns at that, leaning back a bit. 

“I don’t think I’m in love with Fjord.” She says after a moment, reaching for the book.

“You think?” Beau asks. Jester shrugs, flipping through to find a dog-eared page. 

“Here, listen, when the girl is telling the sailor she’s been in love with him, and he tells her he can never feel the same, and she’s so devastated and starts listing all the reasons she wants him-“ Jester pauses and then starts to read. “ _The way your hair looks in the wind, like the rolling grasses of a high prairie-_ “  Jester reads. “See, I never pay any attention to Fjord’s hair, i always forget to draw in the white bit when I sketch. You’re so much easier and more fun to draw, your hair can do so many styles!” Jester smiles at Beau, not seeing the way the monk’s jaw goes slack, as she immediately begins to read another passage. 

“ _Claire sighed despondently, “He’s the bravest man I know, I can imagine the warm caress of his arms,” She blushed even at the thought._

“ Jester huffs, “I just don’t... care about that stuff, with him. Maybe I did once when we first met. But he’s all lanky, he’s probably not even a good cuddler. I mean, you’re lanky but you’ve got such nice muscle definition, ya know?” Jester says. Beau gulps.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the compliments, Jes, but where’s this going?” She asks.

“I just, I don’t know. I thought all this being so despondently in love stuff was how it was supposed to be, and I thought I felt that way about Fjord because he was so much like the- the perfect man, right? But he’s not, he’s just a person like the rest of us. And then we got Yeza and- Beau, he loves her even when she doesn’t look anything like she did, and he’s so tired but he just was so excited to hear all the cool things she’s done. And I started thinking, maybe I just- maybe that’s what real love is like. That feeling when you’re so excited about another person that you just feel wide awake no matter what.” Jester pauses for breath.

“Do you feel that way, about someone?” Beau asks, heart twisting as she dreads the answer. 

“Oh, you know,” Jester echos, and Beau deflates a little. 

“C’mon, it’s sharing time.” Beau scoots closer to Jester on the bed. She wants- she wants to think she’s reading into this right, but the fear of rejection stops her thoughts from even forming into solid words in her mind. 

“Beauuuu,” Jester giggles, setting the book aside and patting the bed beside her. 

“Okay, I’ll- I’m not gonna give you a name, but I’ll say what it feels like.” Beau scrambles across the bed and presses her back against the headboard. “She makes me laugh, that’s really important. And not just, not just her jokes, but being around her fills me with this warm feeling like theres so much good in the world, if you know where to look, and sometime I just start smiling without even realizing it.” Beau says, picking at some dirt under her nails.

“I think- I think I get that.” Jester says quietly, relaxing a little so her shoulder bumps Beau’s.

“And, I think about kissing her a lot. Not even in a sexy way, most of the time, just this desire to be close to her, put all the things I want to say into actions.” Beau sighs, stealing a glance over at Jester, who’s watching her with gentle eyes.

“I wish I knew what kissing was like- the real thing.” She says wistfully. Beau bites her lip.

“It’s nice, when the person’s good at it.” She says. 

“Are you?” Jester’s face twitches a little, curiously. Beau chuckles.

“I don’t know, hard to judge, no one’s ever told me I’m not.” 

“Was Keg?” Jester asks after a moment.

“Hmm? I mean, she wasn’t bad. Hard, lot’s of emotions behind it we didn’t want to make into words. Got the job done.” Beau breathes out slowly. “Soft is nicer.” 

“I think I’d like soft.” Jester looks away from Beau, finally, Beau realizes she’s been matching her gaze and curses herself, her eyes always give so much away. 

“You’ll get a nice man, one day.” Beau says, looking pointedly across the room and flexing her hands on the soft sheets.

“Maybe.” Jester sighs. “Maybe not, like, it doesn’t have to be, right?” She refuses to look away from where she’s fiddling with the cover of The Salty Sea.

“Huh?”

“Like, Claire, in the book, and her best friend. There’s something going on on the side there, right?” Jester asks. Beau draws a blank.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I actually payed a ton of attention to the plot.” She admits. 

“I mean, like you like girls.” Jester clarifies, cheeks blushing purple.

“Oh,” Beau stiffens, turning to face Jester. “ _Oh_ , Jes, is that what this is about?” Beau asks. Jester shakes her head.

“No- maybe? Only kinda. I think boys are cute, but- I’m confused, its all so- messy, like you said.” Jester pinches the corners of the worn boon straight, nails creasing the paper even as she does.

“But you like girls too?” Beau asks. Jester bites her lip and slowly nods. Beau punches her shoulder softly. “That’s great, Jester!” She says. Jester finally looks up.

“How do you tell someone, when you feel that way about them?” She asks. Beau withdraws a little. 

“I can’t say I- I don’t have much experience on that, sorry.” Beau pushes some loose hair back out of her face. 

“In Tusk Love she takes his hands and just- kisses him, and it says all the love she feels transfers through her lips.” Jester sighs, moving from fiddling with the book to wringing her hands. 

“Sometimes it feels like that, I think. Like if you kiss just right the other person would be able to tell what you’re thinking.” Beau says. Jester looks up and meets her eyes.

“Close your eyes for a second, okay?” Jester asks. Beau’s world is dark (or, darker, the world outside is still shrouded in night) before she even voices her “why?”. 

“Okay, one second.” Jester moves away, turning so she’s cross-legged facing Beau, and takes her hand. 

“What’s this about?” Beau asks, turning her hand in Jester’s to interlace their fingers almost on instinct. 

“Just, words are so hard. Oh, I could-“ Jester’s voice cuts off, then restarts crystal clear in Beau’s head. 

“ _Just tell me if this isn’t okay, okay? I love you, Beau_.“ Jester says through her spell, and then she tugs on Beau’s hand and pulls her away from the headboard, and her free hand comes up to cup and guide Beau’s chin towards her, and Jester presses her lips over Beau’s, soft and curious and still. Beau is pretty sure she nearly faints. Her brain manages to respond to the spell, but only a jumble of the same three words. 

“ _I love you, I love you, I love-_ “ 

Beau regains control of her muscles, surges forward against Jester, puts a hand on the back of her neck and slots their lips together properly, guiding the motion with a tilt of her head and smiling at the choked noise Jester makes, her grip on their clasped hands going almost painful, and Jester kisses her back.

It’s unpracticed and messy and too soft and too short, before Beau has to pull away and catch her breath, heart beating nearly out of her chest. Jester whines and chases Beau’s lips, head falling to her shoulder after a moment.

“Okay, that’s good. I was talking about you, that whole time.” Beau says breathlessly. Jester giggles. 

“I was talking about you, too.” She says.

“I’m sorry I’m not some- some perfect storybook hero, for you to lust after.” Beau says, free hand stroking through Jester’s hair. Jester sits back a little to meet her eyes. 

“I can lust after you plenty well as-is, I’ll have you know.” She says, grinning just enough to show pointed teeth. Beau shakes her head and laughs. 

“You got the hang if kissing pretty fast.” She says. Jester practically glows. 

“I think I have a good teacher,” she leans i  again, ghosting her lips to Beau’s cheek,  the corner of her mouth.

“Well, I have a few tricks up my sleeve,” Beau giggles and pecks Jester back. 

“Show me, then.” Jester says, tugging Beau’s chin back towards her and properly kissing her again. Beau melts into it, and gives in, she has plenty of time to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments feed the fic machine


End file.
